


The Dreamer Between Two Worlds

by ashangel101010



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Experimental Style, Implied Sexual Content, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Scarred Armitage Hux, Shiraya (Star Wars), Short One Shot, The Force Ships It, Virgin Armitage Hux, Virgin Ben Solo, Young Armitage Hux, Young Ben Solo, festival of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: Two virgins celebrate the Festival of Love.





	The Dreamer Between Two Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.

The Dreamer Between Two Worlds

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Frosti by Björk

*

**_A kiss to wake the sleeping hero._ **

*

Ben Organa Solo rows away from peaceable Varykino. He is on a quest; in between his nightmares, the Force has blessed him with a quest. And as a Jedi, he must obey the will of the Force.

The voice, slippery like smoke, would’ve told him otherwise. The voice would have reminded him that the Force, both sides, must be bent and broken to his will; it was his birthright to have such unlimited power.

Since his sabbatical from the Jedi, the burning cold voice has dissipated.

Perhaps, the voice will come back in full when he leaves heat-stricken Naboo. Perhaps, it will remain cold zaps shocking his nightmares.

It takes him nearly thirty minutes to reach the other side of the lake; the charred remains of a mighty dock stick up from the star-tinted water like a sinking skeleton. He traps the boat on the white sands of the lakeshore and abandons it.

He bends the Force to his sand-stained feet and silences his steps; he climbs above the shallow dunes and reaches the grasslands. The red-flowered weeds knock against his bare knees, while the wild, yellowing grass tickles his white feet.

He glides past nature to the remains of civilization. Silver peeks through the char of the stones of a royal house; a royal house burnt to the ground by a lightning storm. A wall withstood the divine fury with an ancient name etched into the ancient stone: _Convergence_.

He passes the wall without a second thought and spares no more thoughts for the house. He moves through the moonlight, searching for his quest through the dark forest.

When Shiraya’s moon reaches its full brilliance, he finds his quest laying under the creamy blossoming arms of a shuura tree. He wears only his imperfect skin and perfect red hair. The imperfect skin inflames pink on the legs and left arms, while its veins bulge like an atrophying heart; this hideousness overtakes the porcelain beauty of the rest.

The perfect red hair winds around the shoulders and ruffles the eyebrows; the hair is absent everywhere else, not even a dusting on the tiny, pink cock.  

He sleeps like a corpse in a casket.  

Ben knows what must be done.

He straddles the small hips, pressing his sex against the flat surface, and bends over to plant a kiss on those pink lips just like the Force demanded.

Pale eyelids flutter open, revealing green, the color of summer leaves. The pink lips smile serenely and offer him a reward the Force never promised, but Shiraya foretold.

*

_Armitage and Ben._

_Two virgins that will be one love._   

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- Here is the link:
> 
> Here is the link to the video with the song mentioned in the main theme. The video is unfinished, but perhaps the unfinished nature of it makes it sort of compelling because of that. In all honesty, I was just listening to the video while writing this, so that’s all I took from it: Link
> 
> I set a personal goal for myself while writing this story: I would not write dialogue. For many of my stories, I tend to get really chatty and I longed for some quiet in this one. Originally, I was going to write a love story about Cardinal and Armitage where it ends with Kylo as Matt setting himself up as Armitage’s next love after Cardinal’s unexpected passing. However, I didn’t get anywhere with that idea, but I do hope I can write it for next year. 
> 
> The title is reference to two things that I love directed by a certain director I have referenced in my other words; it’s painfully obvious who it is if you’ve been following me for a while. Although, I do regret not making it more of a reflection of his style….
> 
> Also, happy Festival of Love to the fandom!


End file.
